


situational insanity

by wouldratherbe



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Locker Room, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe
Summary: Something grounded her there. Older Quinn would call it infatuation. This Quinn likened it to stupidity and situational insanity.or: quinn relieves stress in a new way.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	situational insanity

In all honesty, Quinn didn’t know how it started.

One second, she was shutting her gym locker after a particularly terrible morning Cheerios practice, and the next, she was shoving Rachel Berry against a wall, kissing her with all the might she had.

And Rachel Berry was kissing her back. And trying to speak, because _she never shut up._

“Um… I really think… we should talk about what we’re currently doing-“

“Shut _up_ ,” Quinn snarled, her hand finding purchase on the brunette, slender fingers slipping into the back of a plaid skirt. A pair of hands that were decidedly _not_ hers grasped her own waist, and tugged her even closer, a toned thigh slipping in between her legs and _what the hell was she doing?_

The blonde pulled back from the kiss, eyes wide as she took in what was right in front of her. _Rachel Berry_. Her eyes were shut, and she was panting hard, hands still clasped around Quinn. She opened her eyes, and gazed into Quinn’s, and they both fell back to Earth.

It took them exactly .03 seconds to separate, and a lot of that was owed to Quinn stumbling over a bench in order to get away from the other girl. With a disgusted look, she shouted, “Don’t touch me!”

Rachel’s eyes went from shocked, to confused, to angry in a flurry of drama that Quinn couldn’t look away from, no matter how much she wanted to just grab her bag and run. “Need I remind you, Quinn Fabray, that you kissed _me._ You were pushing _me_ up against the lockers. I should be telling _you_ to not touch _me.”_

“You have no proof,” Quinn growled, glaring at Rachel.

“Why would I want proof?”

In hindsight, Quinn knew she should’ve just left then. Not just the locker room, but _school._ Maybe even the city. Everything would’ve worked out a lot better if she’d just left then and gone straight home. But something grounded her there. Older Quinn would call it infatuation. This Quinn likened it to stupidity and situational insanity.

What other explanation was there for standing there, and grabbing her backpack, and dropping it again. What else could possibly explain why she moved closer to Rachel, when every part of her brain was telling her to leave? What was the reason for kissing her a second time? Why did Rachel _let_ her?

 _Just to see,_ Quinn thought, tilting Rachel’s chin up so she could access better. Rachel allowed it, her lips soft as she kissed the blonde back. This kiss was softer, less angry and less dramatic than the first one. Quinn could see why Brittany never shut up about kissing girls. This was infinitely better than kissing Finn.

But it was _Rachel Berry,_ the singing idiot who was in love with _her_ boyfriend, and that was the thought that made Quinn finally withdraw, shaking her head. She grabbed her backpack once more, and looked at Rachel for a long second, taking in what had just happened. Quinn felt her stomach flip as the girl looked up at her for the first time.

“Why?”

For as much as Rachel needed an answer, Quinn didn’t have one. She could tell her who, what, when, and where. How, even. But not why. Quinn wasn't good at explaining herself.

“Why, Quinn?”

Big brown eyes looked into hazel ones as Quinn gazed at the girl, her hands going to refasten the button on her skirt that she didn’t even realize had come undone. With a shake of her head, she left the locker rooms, taking measured breaths as she bounced up the stairs to the main hallway. She could hear steps behind her, but didn’t stop, integrating with a random group of freshmen Cheerios so Rachel wouldn’t be able to stop her.

If she ignored every strange look Rachel sent her way in European History, then so be it. If Spanish class was a little awkward because Rachel touched her hand when passing back papers and Quinn shivered, then whatever. If Rachel was the only thing occupying her dreams, and Quinn slept a total of forty-two minutes that night, then oh freaking well.

She wasn’t going to be thinking about that… _that,_ ever again.

(If she got in trouble for staring at Rachel during English, then… No, she didn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil diddy i’ve been sitting on :)
> 
> thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
